At the end of the world
by bassgoddess
Summary: Set at end of AWE. What if Will had died, and when Jack and Elizabeth had parachuted off the Dutchman, there had been no ship to save them? Tender, but rated for later chapters. A lot of "what ifs" I know, but please try to enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Set at end of AWE. What if Will had died, and when Jack and Elizabeth had parachuted off the Dutchman, there had been no ship to save them? Our favorite characters, JE are once again stranded. (A lot of what ifs, I know, but please try to enjoy!)**

Elizabeth clung tightly to Jack's tunic, terrified and shocked. Will was dead. _Will_. He was gone.

And secondly, she was flying several hundred feet above the water. Terrifying. She buried her head as far into Jack's chest as possible. Neither of them spoke.

Jack was for the first time, at a loss for words. True, young Turner had been annoying and quite bothersome in the beginning, but the two of them had become...dare he say it..._friends?? _Looking down at her head, not seeing but knowing there were tears, he felt hopelessly lost. He would have to be strong. For her, if for no one else.

Eventually he let them down, out of the eye of the storm, in the ocean. Land was in sight but far away.

"We'll have to swim for it," he said to Elizabeth who nodded; eyes glazed over. Jack turned away and started swimming, making sure she was actually following. They went on wordlessly for several moments until the silence became unbearable.

"Almost there, love," he started. "Just keep moving..."

Neither of them spoke the rest of the way.

The sky was darkening as they took their first steps onto solid shore. Elizabeth sunk to her knees, then moved so she could draw her arms around her kneecaps. Jack knelt beside her as he faintly heard the first stirrings of thunder.

"Lizzie...I'm goin' to see if there is someplace we can get out of this storm starting."

She shook her head but didn't look at him; didn't acknowledge his presence. Hesitating for a moment, he brought his hand to her back and gently touched her.

"Back in a moment."

Jack stood, then turned, heading towards the center of the island, hoping for some sort of cave or natural space in the rock where they could set something up to stay dry.

Elizabeth sat, motionless on the beach, save for her eyes following Captain Sparrow.

Her mind repeated a single word over and over. _ "Will..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had been wandering the island for a mere quarter hour when the inevitable happened. The rain started. Just a drizzle, but being a seafaring man, he knew that these things had a way of strengthening unexpectedly.

The few alcoves he'd found in the giant rock which made up most of the middle of the island would not be suitable long term, but might make do for the evening. He could take the parachute material and try to fashion some sort of a roof perhaps, so they would be relatively dry for the evening.

He started off in a trot for the beach. Several moments later, he found Elizabeth. She had obviously seen the direction in which he had headed and followed.

"Jack…the rain-," she stared, looking at the sky, still fairly dazed.

"I know. Been lookin' for a place to rest for the night."

"And?"

"We'll make do," he said, brushing past her to the beach where the parachute lay. Another clap of thunder rolled around, almost shaking the ground they were on. This was going to be a bad one. He knew it.

Elizabeth followed him, starting to break out of her state. The thunder must have shook her out of it, for she helped Jack in gathering the parachute, careful not to tear any of it. It was wet, but it might work.

"Follow me," he said, with one last glance to the ominous sky.

They traveled through the sand, through the indigenous plants, palm trees and such, until the rock formation in the middle of the island came into view.

"We need to find an area of it that's wooded," he said, as the thunder rumbled once again, this time releasing a torrent of rain.

Elizabeth let out a gasp of surprise as the water began to barrel down on them. She followed Jack as he surveyed the large rocks. Staying close to the rocks, and to him in general, they moved quickly. Eventually the rock caved in; covered on the top, empty inside. A space almost five meters in length and perhaps three deep with enormous overhanging rock; it would be perfect.

"In there!," he called, pulling the parachute behind him. He motioned for her to sit.

"Stay here, I'm going to try and find some dry wood."

She nodded, partially terrified at the idea of being momentarily alone again.

Jack must have seen it in her eyes, for he said, " I'll be right back. I promise."

In an instant, he was gone, and she shuddered at her wet clothes and the dampness of the cave. The rain was merciless now. Elizabeth strode to the parachute. Well, at least she could try to fasten it over the entrance as a sort of barrier against the wet. If the rain were to change direction they would be soaked.

Her small, cold hands grabbed the remnants of rope that held one end, and desperately searched for some sort of jagged place in the rock to tie or wedge the rope between. Putting all else out of her head, she managed to climb up several feet off the ground, and secure the last bit of rope to the rock overhang. Hopping down, colder and wetter still, she grabbed the resilient fabric of the sail, wedging it onto the left side of the entrance to the "cave" created by the overhang, and holding the remaining section down with a heavy rock. She was about to do the same with the other side, but she could barely see through the acidic rain. A voice behind her made her jump.

"Well I'll be a Dutchman! Leave you alone for two minutes…," Jack started, and was surprised to be immediately wrapped in a hug.

"Inside," he told her, noticing how her thin frame trembled in his arms. She was horribly cold.

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off.

"Now," he started. "I'll take care of this," he said, gesturing to the sail.

He stepped inside with her, but only to put a few small bits of wood on the floor.

"I'll be right back," he said again, to reassure her. It seemed to work, because Elizabeth nodded, the corners of her mouth raising towards what could only be termed a smile.

And out into the torrential rain he went. She watched the flap almost immediately become taut as it stretched over the alcove's opening, then saw Jack, sneaking under and securing it with another large rock inside.

"That ought to do it for a bit. Nice work on the sail," he smiled at her, and moved towards the wood.

"Now we'll see if we can't get a fire going."

Elizabeth was sitting, her arms on her knees again, smiling faintly. "Can I help you with something?," she spoke, her voice sounding more human than before.

"I don't even know if I'll be able to get it going. Everything's wet."

"Have you anything to start it with?"

He smiled at her. "Luck."

She sat back, satisfied by his response. Her head twisted in the direction of the sheet, the raindrops pelting past. "Do you think it will rain like this all day?"

Jack stopped trying to start the fire with his knife and a rock of what appeared to be flint, and responded.

"I've seen these storms come up and leave unexpectedly, or brew and last forever. I hate to say it but I think this is the latter." He went back to his rock.

"I suppose. I…..I'm so cold," she said, her hands around her small back this time.

"I'd give my coat, but I think that would do more harm than good."

She suppressed a smirk, and spoke softly. "Yes, I suppose so."

With one final grunt, he got a spark from the knife to actually light the wood.

She immediately came out of her reverie, excited. "Jack, I can't believe you got that started!"

He looked at her, obviously pleased with himself. "What did you expect, love? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Her smile broke on a laugh, and it was the single most encouraging thing he'd heard since Will had…

Well, no matter.

"You know what would make this a lot better?," he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I know you are not going to say rum."

Jack's face fell. "Well I was, but now I'm not."

Elizabeth started playing with the torn hem of her trousers. "Jack I…I wanted to thank you."

He looked down, not directly at her and shrugged it off.

"I wanted to thank you for getting me off the Dutchman and away from…everything."

He didn't look at her but responded. "Anyone would have."

"No," she started, shaking her head sadly as tears glossed her eyes. "Not anyone," she said softly, her voice breaking as she began to cry.

Her head was in her hands now and if there was one thing that made Jack Sparrow uncomfortable, it was a crying woman.

She looked directly at him and said his name, reaching an arm out. He was at her side in an instant, taking her proferred arm, and pulling her to his chest. They were on their knees, but he sat back against the cool rock, pulling her to him, gently stroking her hair and rocking her. In response, she curled her fingers into the material of his shirt, clinging, it seemed, to the only thing she had left.

And he thought, for a moment. Her father had died. James was dead. And now Will. It couldn't be easy. He held her, more tightly, resting his cheek on her head continuing to rock her and let her sob into his chest. He needed her. Not in a physical way, but he needed her the way she needed him. They had to comfort each other, for in this moment, they were all each other had.

He continued to stroke her hair and hold her, until the rain lulled her into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He was there. Calling her name from deep in the water, his face contorted in agony. He was reaching for her. 'Elizabeth!'

Elizabeth awoke, sitting up immediately, her heart pounding almost painfully in her chest. She had left Will. She had left him there to die. Maybe there was something else she could have done. She could have saved him if she'd been a little faster, a little better with a sword…

She heard Jack clear his throat from the other side of the cavern.

"Bad dreams?," he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

Elizabeth looked at him, willing herself not to cry, and shook her head. Slowly she ran her hand up her neck to her forehead. "I should have done something…something differently-"

Jack cut her off immediately. "No. There was nothing you could have done. I know, I know, 'I could have been faster or stronger' or any number of things, but you did more than any man could've."

"I should have just let go when you took me from the ship."

Was she seriously saying she'd be better off dead? Jack was more alert now, speaking directly.

"Listen, love, I'm gonna play spades with you. I know that simply because you've survived you feel guilt. I understand, believe me, I do. But we have to focus on how to get off this island, and that I can't do all by my onesie, savvy?"

Part of her felt he was being extremely insensitive, and the other part thought he was right. They did need to start figuring out how to escape, or at least, how to survive on the island. It would be a welcome distraction anyway, she thought bitterly.

She nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, I was thinking to try and find something to eat. Some munchies."

He looked outside and spoke again. "As it's still raining, I was going to do the gentlemanly thing and offer to go."

She looked at him blankly.

"The polite thing to do would be to offer to go with, but no matter."

She shook her head, as if she had just forgotten something.

"Yes, of course. I'll go with you Jack. We need water as well."

He nodded this time, and she rose, joining him by the sail-cum-parachute which was their makeshift door.

"You know what I would love even more than rum, Captain Sparrow?"

He tipped his head back, knitting his brows together.

She responded. "Dry clothing."

He smirked, and raised the sail as they went out into the rain.

It wasn't raining as hard as the night prior, but there was enough that with the wind, it seemed much colder. They set out even farther towards the center of the island hoping to find some source of water and perhaps food.

They had been walking for almost have an hour, making jokes and idle chit chat about things like the weather when Jack stopped, holding his hand out.

"Hear that?"

Elizabeth shook her in head in confusion.

Jack smiled, excited, and started walking away from her.

"Jack-," she called out, and followed.

He spoke as he walked briskly. "I think I hear water. I know it. And besides that, you never know what islands rum runners have used and what they have provided for already."

They were deep in bamboo and palm now, and as they moved further west, the area rounded out into a sort of hollow, through which ran water. It was a small stream, but Elizabeth had never been so thankful in her life.

They both knelt besides it, using their hands to scoop the water into their mouths.

"Jack…we won't be able to take any back!," she started, her hair matted to her forehead by the rain.

"We'll have to see if any bottles or pieces from ships, or even palm leaves can be used," he spoke, looking at the sky once more.

"Elizabeth!" he said making her jerk her head up. He pointed to the sky several times with an almost comical look on his face, and she understood immediately. The weather was bad again.

"I'm going to try and knock down some coconuts!," he yelled at her, picking up rocks and throwing them, fairly unsuccessfully at the fruits.

For a pirate, it was suprising his aim was so bad. With a sigh of disbelief, Elizabeth strode to his side, holding out her hand, obviously wanting to try herself. Jack rolled his eyes, but gave her several of the rocks. Three throws later and they had two coconuts. She was about to grab for a fourth rock when he took hold of her arm.

"We need to go!," he said, gesturing towards the sky once more.

"Alright," she said.

Jack bent to pick up the coconuts, thought for a moment about jiggling them about to disgust her, then thought the better of it, turned and started back.

As they walked Elizabeth bent down. Jack was about to ask why when he realized she was picking up bits of wood that were underneath leaves and other things, and fairly dry. Clever girl.

They got back in less time than they had taken to get to the clearing, but were soaked nonetheless.

As soon as they were inside, Elizabeth gave him the wood she'd collected and then he set about trying to start another fire.

As the familiar crackle and hiss of the small flames began, she smiled at him across it. She sat cross-legged and Jack noticed the fire distorted her slightly.

Careful not to call her 'Mrs. Turner', he asked her, "What shall we talk about, love?"

She smiled at him, knowing he was trying to cheer her up.

"Why don't you tell me about those sea turtles?"


	4. Chapter 4

So they talked about sea turtles, and pirates, and she was even getting him to tell her a bit about Teague when he started shifting uncomfortably. Jack had never really told someone these kinds of things. The mundane details of his life; the ins and outs of everything he did. And she wanted to know all of it. His life as a boy; growing up as he did, the first time he captained a ship, and the like. She was very inquisitive, and perhaps the only reason he was responding to her was to distract her from her own problems, if only for a while.

The coconuts had been delicious, even more so because of the milk contained inside which Elizabeth viewed as an added bonus.

Surprisingly full after eating the fruit, Elizabeth sprawled on the sandy ground. Jack had given her his jacket to lie on, and she delighted in its warmth. She rested on her side and propped her head on her hand, bent at the elbow.

"I never thought I would be a widow so young," she said, staring wistfully into the fire.

Jack hated to go back over this, although he knew he should allow her time to grieve. But it made him so damn uncomfortable to listen and be her strength in this. It was so foreign to him; to provide a woman emotional comfort. What he was really feeling was vulnerable. Exposed to this woman, with her inquisitiveness and sensitivity and beauty…

Realizing he hadn't spoke for nearly a minute, she continued.

"Jack—I'm so sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable-"

"No. It's what you need…to have a friend to talk to…"

"Yes I suppose."

Elizabeth rolled onto her back, her arm behind her head, still bent at the elbow. She silently studied the rock above.

"You have been a good friend to me, Jack," she laughed, "I tried to kill you and still you are a friend…why?" she asked him.

He didn't really have an answer for her. His mind raced back to the seconds before she chained him to the mast. He had known what she was going to do. But watching her lips forming words as she approached him weakened his resolve. She had chained him, left him to die, but that kiss…

"Why?" she asked again, turning back on her side.

"Sticks 'n stones, luv." It was the only thing he could say. All of a sudden the fact that she and he were stranded on an island again, this time without the privilege of having the entire Royal Navy searching for them, struck him. She was here. Across from him. Alone, with a huge possibility that they could be here for a while. Elizabeth Swann, no, Elizabeth _Turner_…

He mentally berated himself for thinking of his dead comrade's wife in this manner. True, they had only been married for several moments before the end, but still, she was rightfully Will's.

"Jack? You haven't said anything."

Jack startled himself from his thoughts. "I was just thinking….'bout getting off the island…"

"You don't think we will, do you?", she asked, her voice holding an odd quality. She continued, "You think you and I will be here, alone, forever. Is that what you were thinking?"

He shook his head 'no' first, wringing his hands together, pretending to keep them warm by the fire. Then he stood, looking straight at her.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

So he had said it. So what? It was what they both were thinking.

What if they never got off the island?

The silence seemed infinitely open and equally unbearable. Jack was still standing but not looking at her. Elizabeth watched Jack. Watched his hands clenching and unclenching, the fingers moving independently. He was nervous. They both were.

"Jack," she started, not really meaning to finish the sentence.

He looked at her in response, pain reflected in his eyes. Not the usual feigned-comical pain which he affected in order to be charming, but it's real counterpart.

"You wanted to know why I'm still decent to you?" he asked, tired of pretending.

Elizabeth looked at him; his face, his mouth, his sad eyes. In that moment she understood. She had known all along, really. He cared for her. Not wanted her, but in some strange way, cared what happened to her.

"Jack…I think I've already guessed that."

When he looked away, her suspicions were confirmed. Her face involuntarily flushed and her breathing sped up. All of a sudden, the intimacy of their surroundings became very apparent.

A moment of silence…then another….

"Forget I said anything."

More silence. Slowly, Elizabeth rose to her feet. Jack seemed frozen in place, watching her as she walked around the fire, closer to him by the minute.

It was like she was watching herself in slow motion. Her feet stopped moving, leaving her less than a yard away. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the pulsing slowly taking over her body. She reached out her hand for his, taking another few steps, closing the distance between them. A feather light touch on the back of his hand with no response from him. She ran her fingers up the forearm and back down, just barely brushing the skin. He shut his eyes. None of his tricks would work now. No smirking, or pretending to be drunk, or making some sort or inappropriate quip. There was nothing for him in this moment except the teasing touch of her soft fingertips.

Her fingers trailed up the arm again, pausing only to grip his forearm. She exhaled slowly, cautiously as she brought her other hand up to rest on his chest. She hesitated a moment before touching the warm skin. He let out his breath, not realizing he'd been holding it.

Jack opened his eyes to find Elizabeth staring at him, her lips parted, her lids starting to close. He felt it then. All his frustrations shooting down, desperately trying to exit his body. She took a step closer, running the one hand down his chest, feeling the muscle under the skin.

She didn't know what she was feeling. She felt like she was on fire, from the inside out. Time had lost all logic, and so had space. The pounding in her chest echoed in a much lower region of her body, and for a moment, she wanted to forget everything save how to fix this horrible ache in her body and soul.

"No."

Jack took hold of her two wrists and gently spoke to her. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"Lizzie…this isn't right."

She turned away, pulling her hands to herself. She was obviously angry, as reflected in her tone of voice.

"I can't…I need….I don't understand…"

"Don't you think this is hard for me?"

She spoke, anger in her face.

"Hard for you? Will is gone! And I'm here with you! The last place on earth I'd ever want to be! And now here I am asking…no, _begging_…a filthy pirate…", she started to hit him. Not hard or serious, but the actions of a frustrated woman.

"Hey!", he started, trying to duck away. He would not hit a woman. Unless she was a pirate, which technically Elizabeth was. No matter. Grabbing her arms, and forcing them in front of her he backed her against the wall of the cave. She let out a sharp cry, obviously surprised as the rock bit into her back. She shoved her weight against him, unsuccessfully, then Jack pulled her to him, whispering in her ear, almost violently.

"If you think I don't want you, you're wrong."

She moved against him again, trying to force him away again. He only gripped her more tightly.

"You're wrong, Elizabeth. If you'd have been anyone else right now your blouse would be over your head."

She made a noise in the back of her throat.

"But you're not, and if we were to do this you would regret it."

"I-"

He shook her, silencing her.

"You _would_ regret it. Because it's me and not Will. And it's him you want."

"No-," she started, but gasped as he pushed her and the rock bit harder into her back.

"Yes. You're not using your head, that pretty thing between your shoulders at the moment."

She started to respond angrily, but thought the better of it. He was right. Satisfied that she was calming down, he slowly eased his grasp on her.

"Don't ever think I don't want you because I do."

She looked at him in disbelief as he continued.

"And don't tease me, because I might not be able to stop."

Her cheeks flushed again.

"But I've never taken a woman against her will, and for now, although maybe not against your will, it would definitely be against your better judgment."

Her eyes darted quickly away.

"And you don't want me. You just want to _not_ feel the tension. I know because so do I. But not like this."

She pulled her arms, a signal for him to let go. He loosed his grip on her and backed up, so she could move forward. She felt much calmer and more in control of her emotions. She had never seen him so serious. Usually everything was all fun and games; nothing but lightheartedness and witty banter. She was quite surprised actually. Pleasantly surprised, but she still needed to explain something.

"Now it's my turn," she started.

He moved back farther, to the other side of the cave taking one last look outside at the rain.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss you that day. There were so many other ways to…," her voice trailed off uncomfortably.

"Regardless, I do love Will. I mean, I did." She thought about this for a moment, deciding.

"No, I still do. He's gone but I still do. But Jack, when you and I are together it is completely different. I must admit I've often found myself…curious…"

He looked at her, and she continued to speak.

"Now that we are…well…so very alone here, I'm assuming I'll have a lot of time to think about…"

"I know."

Her throat was suddenly dry, and she reached her tongue out to wet her lips. She hadn't meant it to be anything other than necessity, but Jack's eyes were instantly drawn to her lips. His eyes narrowed as he walked slowly towards her, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

Every nerve ending, every hair, every molecule of Elizabeth Turner was on fire. The moment Jack's mouth had closed upon hers she forgot who she was. She forgot that there was a young man, a blacksmith who had wooed her, wed her, and died for her. She forgot that she was in a man's breeches, soaked to the bone, once more deserted on an island with a pirate. The same pirate that she had proclaimed she despised. And now here they were. Nothing but a tangle of lips and tongues, his hands gently commanding her head with a tug of her hair.

There was an instant familiarity in Jack's kiss. It was not only due to the fact that they had done this before; no, it was something which set him apart entirely. It was like a soul's recognition of its counterpart. Kissing Jack was like coming home for Elizabeth.

Her hands were on his chest, his arms, his back. Anywhere and everywhere she could put them as she groaned into his demanding kiss. She

was wantonly opening her mouth to him, begging his tongue's entrance. She surely felt she would die, and at the moment he deepened the kiss, she immediately granted him access, her knees weakening. She involuntarily shuddered in his arms, the stirrings of desire so foreign yet so welcome.

It was divine, really. This feeling could only be termed as such. To be reduced to nothing but a tangled ball of quivering nerves and boiling blood was surely divine, was it not?

Jack felt her small hands move to his shoulders, pulling him towards her as he backed her once more against the cave wall. She made a little sound in the back of her throat as his body pressed against hers, causing her to tremble. He gently wedged his knee between her legs and she let out a whimper, confusedly arching against it.

"Jack," she spoke his name between kisses. Her arms went about his neck, pulling him to her, as he took his lips away, but only to press them to the base of her neck.

He had forgotten the sound of his own name. Every inch of him was consumed with kissing her; touching her. Her neck smelled like a mixture of rain water and something indescribable; something uniquely..._hers_.

"Jack, please-," she spoke again, her voice no more than a whisper.

He stopped where he was, not moving his head from her neck. His hot breath made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck bristle and stand on end.

_'Please stop or please don't stop?'_, he wondered. A few more moments of this and there would be no way he could hold himself back. Watching the veins tense under the skin of her neck he slowly brought his left hand to the fabric of her man's blouse. Painfully slow he drew it down until the felt the firm peak of her nipple through the fabric. She cried out and he had to steady her with the hand he'd had between her and the wall. Again he pressed her into the wall, this time mercilessly, forcing his leg between hers. There would be no more of this today. He knew she'd bother him until...well until she stopped feeling this heated. And he could not in good conscience seduce a day-old widowed virgin.

His hand went to her breast, cupping it, then gently pinching the nipple as he continued to suckle her neck. The next series of events happened so quickly, he almost didn't realize what had happened.

She pulled his mouth to hers, pushing her body into his leg as she did so. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her more tightly against him, rocking against her slowly. She wrapped her arms about his neck, hugging him to her, writhing against him, and in an instant she cried out as her body finally gave her release. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and his mind was racing. They stayed like that for several moments, and she kissed his neck, the only part of him at eye level. Her arms were still about his neck, her chest pressed to his. Jack could feel the labored breaths and furious pumping of her heart. He slowly moved his leg, careful to let her rest against him for a moment. When she pulled back and looked at him, she had tears in her eyes.

She spoke softly, on the verge of tears. "...that was...I mean, was that...?"

He didn't have to respond to her; his eyes, glazed with desire let her read everything plainly.

"Jack, what have I done?" Slowly, she released her grasp on him.

He almost had to shake his head to process this as most of his blood was in a region much lower. Glad he could calm and satiate her, but extremely frustrated himself, he spoke to her, irritated.

"You didn't do anything,_ I _did it to you."

The tears came now. "I've never...I didn't know that...that..."

Never what? Dear God, how could that be?

She moved into him again, prepared to kiss him, but he held up his hands.

"Don't start that now, love. I will _definitely_ not be able to stop myself if you do."

Elizabeth spoke calmly and directly.

"But I want to do to you what you did to me. I want you, Jack."

Having a beautiful woman who just climaxed in his arms tell him she wanted him was difficult to hear and not act upon. But he didn't. In the back of his mind, he thought several things. Of course he did not want to upset her. If she did something today she might regret tomorrow, there'd be no living with her. It was curious also, he thought, that she was able to push Will out of her mind so quickly. Then it occurred to him that perhaps she was just substituting him to make up for lost company. Lastly, having given her a first taste of lovemaking was intoxicating to Jack. He was a man accustomed to women with experience, and although wonderful, it grew boring after a time. Like he was just going through the motions without having any feelings towards the other person. It was tiresome, and compared to this, a waste of time altogether.

Jack Sparrow was not prone to sentimentality or chivalry. When he was around Elizabeth, she made him want to do those things he'd never done before; want to act a certain way. Then it struck him, like a bolt of lightning. Not only did he care for her. He was genuinely in love. He loved the way she jutted her chin when she was angry, and the way she smiled at him so the corners of her eyes softly crinkled. He loved her, all of her, and would someday love her in every way possible.

For the first time, he noticed the sun beginning to peek out from behind the clouds. It was both encouraging and discouraging. Now they would be free to leave the cave.

"Jack," she started. "What on earth are you thinking about?"

He looked over towards her. Once again he would be 'comical Jack' to get through this almost certainly awkward conversation.

"I'm thinking that I am hungry again, and now that the weather's nice I'm going to get something tasty."

And just like that, it was as if nothing happened.

"You...you are hungry?," Elizabeth looked at him, obviously upset. "You are hungry _now_, after we..."

He held up his hand.

"After I helped you."

"_Helped_ me? Jack, it was more than that...I..."

"You wouldn't leave me alone! Had to shut you up somehow," he said, turning around, immediately regretting the words.

"I see," Elizabeth started, looking at the floor, then up at Jack's back.

"So you were simply-"

"Helping you."

"I see," she said again. He elaborated.

"You needed it, love. No shame in it."

She looked at him, fresh tears dotting the corners of her eyes. She was a combination of horrified, embarassed, and angry. Without another look towards Jack she hurried towards the sail, towards outside. She didn't listen to him protest at all as she pushed past and out into the first sign of sun they'd had.


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't want to turn around and admit to having heard him call after her. She was beyond mortified. She had...let this_ pirate_... He had touched her, and he had felt her, and he had make her experience the most gloriously blinding sensation she'd ever felt. It was foreign, and exciting, and new, and wanted, and oh so many things. Her legs were still weak, her head still light.

_'Jack, please-'_

She shook her head as if she could clear it by doing so. She was headed towards the water. What exactly would she do there? Splash about in it like a child? And yet, she could think of nothing else but Jack's hands on her body; his breath on her neck. She felt the beginnings of tears as she began to think to herself, 'I've betrayed Will.'

_'Jack what have I done?'_

_'You didn't do anything, I did it to you.'_

She remembered his lips, parted, as he moved against her, gently pulling her hair to allow him access to her mouth. His hands, rough and tanned on her pale chemise. The stubble on his chin scraping against her neck, making her want it never to end.

_'Enough!!' _she thought to herself.

With a final sigh, she turned her mind elsewhere.She looked at the sky, bright except for the clouds heading west. It would probably rain later. Drat. '_Well'_, she thought to herself, '_I will go find some food and get as far away from this place as possible!'_

Jack Sparrow sat, his back to the rock formation, outside in the sun. He absently twirled his dagger which he always kept in his boot. He could throw it against the tree for entertainment, but realized that wouldn't really be entertaining at all, and so, let out a resigned sigh, tilted his hat against the sun, and tried to nap. When that didn't work either, he readjusted his hat, placed his hands behind his neck, and said out loud, "now where the hell is she headed?"

Elizabeth had wandered, aimlessly for almost an hour. She saw neither the clearing, nor the beach. The sky was becoming ominous again, and now she was tired, hungry, thirsty and desperate to get back before the rain started. She moved several steps east (was it east?), and saw the same overgrown brush she thought she'd seen ten times. She sank to her knees and started crying. Her head in her hands, she let out a scream of frustration. As if this day could be any worse! Was there really no rest for the weary?!!

Jack had been watching the sky, and seeing the impending darkness, decided to try and hurry to the clearing to get some last minute coconuts. He set off towards the island interior once more, humming to himself, praying to anything that he would stumble upon some rum. He had not had a drink in four days now and was itching for a spot.

The first clap of thunder rang out, but he was still a bit away from the trees with fruit. Hastening his step, he moved twice as fast deeper into the island.

Fifteen minutes later, it started to drizzle. Jack had five coconuts, and could barely carry them, but hurried on his way. Then he heard her. She was crying and screaming, some sort of combination of the both.

"Elizabeth!", he called out.

"You'll catch your death!"

"Jack! I'm...I'm lost!!" she wailed pitifully.

"Walk towards me voice, love!," he said back, now _really_ wishing he had found rum.

Elizabeth walked through the foliage, her hair matted to her forehead, her eyes red and swollen, and her face, altogether blotchy. Jack was going to make a joke about her sense of direction, but decided to stop as he realized it would probably make their situation even more intolerable.

Another clap of thunder rang out, and the rain increased in intensity.

"Follow me," he said, before turning and heading back to their makeshift home.

"Too much bloody rain on this bloody island," she muttered to herself. He couldn't help but smile. She said it quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"I quite agree."

They did not speak but hurried back, Elizabeth stopping only to take two of the coconuts from Jack. She had to give them back a few minutes later, because she realized she needed to pick up more wood.

Several moments later, they were back inside, and Jack worked once more to start their fire.

When he had it going, he noticed Elizabeth was doing all she could to avoid looking at him.

"So...is there a reason why you decided to leave?"

Elizabeth didn't look at him, but spoke. "I suppose I wanted some fresh air."

Jack turned back to the fire, desperately seeking some other task to occupy himself with.

"I...I'm sorry," she said softly.

He stilled, paused for a moment, and turned to her slowly.

"So am I. I shouldn't have..."

"No!," she cut him off and continued. "I...I wanted it." Another pause. "I wanted you."

Jack turned away again. "I know." He continued. "I shouldn't have made you feel that it meant...nothing. I didn't mean to..."

"I know."

The silence fell upon them once again, this time almost comforting. She wanted him, he wanted her, they both knew it. No more games.

He cleared his throat and started speaking. "No need to worry about your virtue. You will leave here the way you came."

She spoke to him, pensively. "That's not the problem, Jack."

He turned to her, his eyebrows knitted together.

Elizabeth spoke again. "I'm afraid I don't want to leave here the way I came."


	8. Chapter 8

It was just a simple declaration. Simple enough, straightforward, and easy to understand. And yet it echoed again and again through Jack's mind.

'_I'm afraid I don't want to leave here the way I came.'_

Of course not. And no matter what he did, it would be his fault. It would be he who had seduced her, or he who had rejected her, or any and all combinations thereof which would make him the evil party.

"Jack," she spoke, looking at him over the fire, her skin glowing.

He didn't turn towards her or acknowledge that she had spoken. Would it really be so bad? Would it really be that big of a production to take Elizabeth Turner on the sandy floor of a cave in God-knows-where?

Would it?

"Jack," she said again, cocking her head to the side, confused as to why he hadn't responded.

His mind raced to Will's last moments. Will, lying there on the ship's deck as the life flowed from his body. Elizabeth, cradling his head in her arms, screaming for it to stop. Jack pulling her from the scene, clutching her to him to shield her as he himself watched Will's face contort and struggle to take his last breath. It was horrible, and he would never be able to erase it.

"I didn't mean today, Jack," she said, her voice lightly teasing.

He responded, emptying his mind of the vivid imagery of Will.

"I know." He turned his head, deciding he would not think about it any more. Not today.

"I'm sorry I keep coming back to this. A very unattractive quality in a woman, I might add."

He turned towards her, and spoke. "How do you mean?"

Her eyes met his, and she shrugged as she then looked at the cave wall. "I mean…having a woman who keeps talking about the same thing over and over-"

"I find it most attractive, Elizabeth," he said, his eyes flat and serious.

He paused until she was looking at him, then continued. "I find it most attractive when a woman tells me what she wants."

It was Elizabeth who was uneasy now, as she felt the newly familiar stirring deep in her belly start up again. He was so direct it was…disarming…

"I find it terribly attractive when a woman tells me she wants to give herself to me."

He turned back to the fire. "Any man would."

The crackle of the fire seemed twenty times louder than it actually was, and again Elizabeth realized how they were so very _alone_ here. That she could do this, give herself to him, and he could show her how to make love as he'd done many times before. That it could be easy, and permanent, and somehow not wrong at all. That she'd be safe with him, no matter what happened to them. That she wanted to believe all these things.

The world seemed to melt away moment by moment in her mind until there was nothing left except her and Jack.

"Elizabeth-," he started as he moved towards her slowly.

"I don't know how long we'll be here. I have no idea. And this time, I'm afraid I can't think of a quick fix to get us off, savvy?"

She shook her head.

"But all I can think of in this moment is how much I want to kiss you again."

Her breath left her body in a silent _whoosh_. She turned to face him as he moved closer to her, an inch at a time. Her mind was finally tired from imagining every possible angle. She was exhausted, physically and mentally. And more than anything, she just needed to _connect_; to feel someone there with her. He moved until he was less than a foot away.

"No regrets?," he asked her slowly as he sat next to her, touching her neck gently.

She closed her eyes as she leaned in to him. "Not a single one."


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS. You have been warned!!**

Time had stopped once more. And for a moment, Elizabeth forgot to breathe. She was consumed only with the simple actions of touching her lips to his, moving her tongue with his, and slowly molding herself to his body.

Jack's chest hammered in his head as he kissed Elizabeth softly, slowly, wanting to taste her and touch her and own her. He would make sure to take time and initiate her gently. But Elizabeth had other plans.

It was she who intensified the kiss, running her tongue along the seam of his lips, silently demanding access. She had forgotten how to breathe. She had forgotten how to think. All she could do was feel...

Jack moved his lips against hers feverishly, firmly kissing her while every muscle in his body stood at attention. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lay her back into the sand as she made a soft sound and hurriedly broke their kiss. But it was only to breathe.

She could feel the blood moving in her veins. She could feel each tiny grain of sand against her hair. Something in that moment shifted. She wanted this. She wanted him immediately. She wanted to feel Jack inside her. And she couldn't wait any longer.

His hands were underneath her, on her lower back as she desperately pulled his face to hers. It ignited some kind of baseness in Jack he had never felt, and he unconsciously began to move against her. Hard. She steadied herself against him, arching into that desperate friction she so craved. Driven by pure instinct, his hands went to her clothed thighs, pulling them apart and settling between them, rocking his hips against hers roughly.

She cried out and arched her back, pulling his head by the hair. Jack realized that this would not be sweet, nor slow. It would be fast and hard and powerful. He would make her his, and before it was over he would hear her cry his name and she would have to beg him to stop.

His hands moved to the front of her shirt and ripped as she screamed, becoming exposed to him as he pulled her in for another kiss.

His hands found her nipples. She ran her hands under his shirt, roughly against the skin of his back.

_Was it day? Was it night?_

His mouth found her right breast as she shuddered.

She pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it away.

He moved his hands to her trousers, and she tried to stop him with her own hands, but he was controlled by urge now. He grabbed her hands and forced them over her head as she cried out again. Then he grabbed both wrists in a single hand and yanked her trousers open with the other.

She was arching against him, screaming and crying. Calling his name over and over as she struggled against him.

He readied himself and looked in her eyes before entering her. She was deathly afraid but managed to stare back, giving her unspoken approval.

She thought she had been ripped in half for a moment. And then, the pain was over and all she could smell was her sweat mixed with his; all she could hear was her heart beating in her ears. He released her arms, and in an instant her hands were about his back as he forced her legs further apart with his hands. She wrapped her legs around him as he furiously moved within her. She was sliding against the sandy cave floor, moving with the force of his thrusts.

Elizabeth was on overload. Too many things were happening at once and she screamed again, slapping him hard, hating him, wanting him, loving him, terrified all the while. He covered her mouth with his hand and she bit down softly. She wrapped her small hands around his arm and squeezed. She felt it then; fire between her legs, steadily growing. She bit harder as he mercilessly moved inside her, shoving her into the sand beneath. It was utterly animalistic; both satisfying and horrifying.

He grunted as he pushed into her and she moved one of her hands against the rock of the wall so her head didn't hit it. The tears ran down her face, but she had stopped crying. She moaned as she moved to his neck, not stopping until she placed her heated lips to the pulse at the base she found. And then she was nearing something, something wonderful and frightening, and when she closed her eyes she saw colors. A moment later, she felt she was soaring. Sounds faded away until everything was muffled, including her own scream. Motion slowed and the colors danced brightly behind her eyelids, like beautiful flickering lights in a port. Her muscles tensed and relaxed and she moved her legs from around Jack, and then she felt as if she had died and been reborn, all in the space of several seconds.

She was jolted back to reality when Jack grabbed her hair, whispering roughly in her ear.

"Again."

_'Again'_. It echoed in the corners of her brain, in the dusty areas one would compare to an unused library. She gasped and moved and pushed her weight against her hand to distance her head from the rock of the cave wall.

He paused momentarily to look at her. They were both out of breath, and he was dizzy. He leaned in and kissed her, still inside. Gently he reached for the back of her knee. His tongue found hers, as he raised her leg and resumed his motions, painfully slowly.

_In and out. In and out._

They were purposefully slow. She grabbed his shoulders, pleading for him to move more quickly, but he wouldn't oblige. She thought he was simply trying to frustrate her, when in reality, he was fairly close to the brink himself. She moved her hips, trying to spur him on, but he kept his maddening pace. It was so slow it was exquisite torture and she felt the tears fall freely--more of exhaustion and frustration than anything else.

He leaned down to her ear again.

"Don't cry, luv."

He pressed her leg farther, and she responded by bringing the other up again, wrapping them around his back as he started moving. Faster, harder, rocking her until she thought she would die. And for a second, she honestly believed she would.

"Again," he spoke, his voice a ragged whisper.

He pushed into her; so hard she thought she would break. And then, with her legs about him and her hands on his sweat-slicked back, she took a deep breath and obliged.


	10. Chapter 10

So that was how it was done.

Elizabeth had been puzzled at first when Jack pulled himself out of her body, spilling his seed on the ground below. Then she realized that it was to prevent a pregnancy. At first she was relieved, but in her first post-lovemaking moment, she was also saddened. She thought that it was his way of allowing himself freedom to move on. She almost wished in that moment she were pregnant, _anything_ to bind him to her permanently. This was not how it was supposed to be...this was to be shared with her husband on her wedding night. They were supposed to be free to express themselves in this way. 

The tears came again.

Jack, remembering his younger days knew that crying was a possible reaction, especially for an inexperienced woman. Loss of virginity, feelings of love, general confusion--it could all contribute. He did not wish her to be unhappy. He wished to hold her, protect her, perhaps call her his. 

He gently pulled her upwards into him and whispered in her ear.

"Please don't cry, Elizabeth."

She held on to his shoulders more tightly and kissed the side of his neck.

"Don't cry, luv," he spoke again.

"I--I'm sorry Jack," she spoke, her voice hushed. "I-," she started to continue but was at a loss for words. The sensation, the feelings...everything was so..._new_.

"I'ts alright," he said gently rocking her. "It's alright, Elizabeth."

Her tears subsided and she loosened her grasp on Jack. He lay her gently back on the sand and suddenly said, "be right back."

She was unsure of why he was leaving so quickly until she noticed the dried blood caked on the insides of her thighs. She exhaled slowly and laid her head back down against the sand.

It had been so...intimate. The weight of him upon her, and the feeling of another person inside her. She involuntarily shuddered, recalling the sensation.

Then he was standing over her again, smiling his lopsided smile so she could see the glint off his gold tooth. He knelt beside her and she closed her eyes.

She felt coldness being pressed to her legs and sat up. Jack was pressing a wet rag to wipe away the blood. She reached down, covering his hand with hers until he let her take the rag.

"I can manage," she said, blushing as she sat up. 

He covered her hand with his once more, gently coaxing her fingers, and whispered. "Let me."

Something in his eyes made her stop and let him. It was almost as if the black irises were clouded. He was suddenly serious again. Slowly he brought his free hand to the back of her head and brought her in slowly until her lips touched his once more.

Gone was the heated fervor of before; no, this was something different. It was tender, his lips gently slanting against hers, never daring to part.

She reached her hand to the back of his head as well, drawing him nearer to her. She would never forget the salty smell of his skin, she thought as she timidly parted her lips, opening herself to his kiss.

His hand which lay dormant near her thigh rose slightly and he began to stroke the soft skin of her inner thigh. Elizabeth let out a small sigh as Jack slowly touched his tongue to hers. His hand traveled farther still, to the juncture of her legs and touched her..._there_. 

She let out a small cry and arched her back as he laid her back softly into the sand, following until he rested atop her. And quietly, tenderly they began to explore each other's bodies; taking enough time to memorize every line and curve. 

"Jack...," she gasped as his fingers continued to explore her.

Eyes closed, head thrown back she continued, " Jack...I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack stilled and his hands ceased their ministrations. He froze, and it was not the reaction Elizabeth was looking for. He cocked his head, as if to look behind him.

'_Jack...Jack Sparrow'_...

He _had_ heard his name.

Elizabeth said his name, gently holding onto his forearms.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything."

'_Jack!'_

This time she heard it too. Instinctively, she reached for her shirt, nay, the _remnants_ of her blouse, and pulled it around her. Someone was calling them, and it was most definitely not her imagination.

He looked to her, then quickly reached for his own tunic and gave it to her as he grabbed hers, wrapping it around himself, the open part laying against his chest.

"Stay here," he exclaimed, reaching and settling into his trousers in a single motion.

"Wha-," she started, but stopped speaking as Jack ducked outside the cave. Immediately she set about grabbing her trousers, which lay at the base of her feet, and raced into them.

"_Jack Sparrow!"_

She heard it again, her head snapping up as she tied the strings at the top of the tunic to give her more modesty.

Elizabeth was just standing when Jack poked his head back inside. Genuine worry dotted his brow.

"It appears that Mister Gibbs...," his voice drifted off as he took a step closer and lowered his voice to a more intimate tone.

"It appears that we've been rescued."

She was shocked, elated, saddened, everything all at once. The next few moments passed in a blur as Gibbs approached them, followed by Pintel. 

"We saw Jack on the beach! We've been looking for the two of you for almost a week!"

Almost a week. In that precious short time she had made love to a man, gave him her maidenhood, and fallen in love. She thought on it ruefully.

She wanted to lean in and kiss Jack, but he was already busy talking to Gibbs.

"'ello poppet," Pintel started. 

"Never thought we were gonna find you, but we did," he said, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes...wonderful," she said and managed a smile although she was quite dazed.

As they moved down the beach, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how white the sand was; how clear and limitless both the sea and the sky were. It had been so rainy and cold; it was lovely to take it in during nice weather. It really was a beautiful place. 

They reached the shoreline and the small dinghy which seemed to sit, attentively waiting for passengers. 

She turned around, to look at the place she had called home for what seemed like eternity. She had left a piece of her heart surely, and it was bittersweet that she was leaving. It all seemed rather idyllic, actually. And quite romantic.

With one final glance towards the cave she let out a sigh, then stepped onboard.


	12. Chapter 12

The island seemed so much smaller from the deck of the ship. Elizabeth enjoyed the feel of the sun on her face, the gentle breeze coaxing tendrils of her hair free. She leaned further over the railing, wrapping her small hands around each other and drinking in the blue of the ocean. She pursed her lips as she too often did, and silently relived the last few hours on the island.

Hands mimicked hers, reaching over the railing and knotting around themselves. It was none other than Jack.

Elizabeth turned her head to him.

"Captain Sparrow," she said, making him roll his eyes, not comically, but because he knew she was going to be disagreeable.

He nodded, acknowledging her, before glancing around to make sure they were alone.

"How are you?," he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, flippantly, and moved to walk past him.

He grabbed her forearms as she moved to pass and stilled her. She was looking at the floor, but he waited until her eyes met his.

"How are you...really?," he spoke again, softer this time.

"I...I'm...confused...," she started as her voice drifted off and her eyes moved back to the island, a mere speck on the horizon.

His grip on her softened as he watched her staring off into the distance.

"I know."

Almost as if she was remembering something, she turned her head back towards him. "It was all so...idyllic, I suppose. Carried away in the heat of the moment."

"You don't regret it, do you?," he asked, trying to gauge her forthcoming reaction.

She looked him directly in the eyes and spoke. "No, not at all, Jack. How could I?"

He managed a lopsided smile. She looked at him, then down again, and moved to pass him once more.

"I think I'm going to rest. I'm quite tired."

As she went by him, he took her by the forearms again.

"Lizzie--what you said, in that moment-,"

She cut him off, speaking quickly. "Don't worry about it Jack...it was...the moment."

His spirits fell. "Yes, of course. Aftermath and all," he said, turning away so she wouldn't see his disappointment.

"Well, I will see you later?," she asked, rubbing the back of her neck, preparing to take a nap.

"Yes of course," he said matter-of-factly.

Fifteeen minutes later, Elizabeth was laying in a clean shift in a soft bed. _'Thank God!,' _she thought to herself. She had forgotten how divine pillows could be.

Twenty minutes later, she still hadn't fallen asleep. She was reliving Jack's mouth on her own, his hands roaming her upper body. The way his eyes darkened and the pupils dilated when he was aroused. The glorious friction of his fingers on her...

She pulled the pillow over her head and sighed into it.

A moment later, the door swung open.

"Jack-," she started, suprised.

He stood in the doorframe, looking at her oddly.

"What's the matter, Jack?," she asked, covering herself with the sheet for added modesty.

"You told me you loved me on the island."

She cocked her head as if remembering. "Yes, but I had just-,"

He cut her off, and spoke. "Did you mean it?"

Her heart almost stopped beating in her chest, and she felt her muscles quiver. She took several seconds to compose herself before speaking timidly. "And if I had?"

Jack looked at the floor, sighed, then looked back at her.

"Well I would be prepared to say it back."

Once again, Elizabeth could barely move. She was frozen in place, it seemed, and so was he. Another few moments passed, and Jack walked slowly to the bed. He brought his hand to her cheek and slowly stroked the soft skin he found there.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I always have."

Then the kneading of her cheek turned into touching the neck, turned into her bringing her lips to his. Several moments later, divested fully of their clothing, they made love. Slowly, sweetly, devoid of the animalistic nature of earlier.

Satisfied, he cradled her in his arms as they lay in bed, naked as the day they were born.

"Oh Jack," she started. "What are we to do?"

He had no answer, but stroked her back until that motion, coupled with the rocking of the ship, lulled her to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth woke and was alone. Of course he hadn't stayed. Keeping up pretenses and the like. Was it bad of her to be disappointed?

Ten minutes later she had pulled her breeches back on followed by a shirt and vest. At least she had stopped having visions of Will slowly drowning and crying out for her.

When she came above deck the sun was high on the horizon. It probably wasn't even noon yet.

"Miss Swann!," Gibbs' voice rang loudly across the deck. Elizabeth spun to face him.

"How are you m'lady?," he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"I-I'm fine," she started. "I'm just...confused...what is the heading?"

"Didn't Jack tell you? Tortuga!" he told her, his eyes glinting.

_Tortuga._ Why hadn't he mentioned it? Angered, she walked the long length of the lower deck to walk up the stairs to the captain's deck. Yes, exactly what Jack Sparrow needed, she thought bitterly. All the rum in christendom.

As she approached the top step she noticed Jack was hunched over a small table with Pintel at the helm. He was eyeing a large map, tattered at the edges.

Startled by Pintel's presence, she spoke, "G-Good morning Mr. Pintel."

He tipped his head in her direction.

"_Captain_ Sparrow," she spoke, putting a little too much emphasis on the 'Captain' portion of it.

Jack glanced up in her direction, muttered something and went back to his map. Incensed by this, she let out an exasperated sigh and strode to his side.

"Mister Gibbs informs me we are heading to Tortuga?"

Jack responded but didn't look up. "Aye."

Elizabeth bit her lip and glanced at the endless expanse of ocean. "And at what point was that information to become public knowledge, _Captain_ Sparrow."

He looked up at her, obviously irritated. Truth be told he was having trouble reading the bloody map. He was sure there were rough bottoms in this part of the sea and was trying to make sure they didn't end up tearing out the ships bottom in shallow waters.

"Miss Swann, normally the Captain aboard the ship makes all the decisions and the crew are merely along for support." Then he looked her square in the eyes and said, "Savvy?"

Her eyes betrayed hurt he thought he saw for a moment, but that was quickly replaced with contempt.

"Savvy," she replied, turning on her heel her hair flying out behind her.

Tortuga. Lovely. She thought about all the men drinking ale and consorting with prostitutes. Absolutely wonderful.

Jack felt bad. Maybe he had overdone it. He didn't want any of the men to catch on to what was happening between he and Elizabeth. He wanted to preserve her modesty. He had been short with her on purpose. He loved her. He did. But should she someday choose another he wanted her to be free to do it with her ladylike modesty intact. He let out a long breath and gave the next order.

"All hands make ready!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jack sat with his always-ready bottle of rum, staring into the flickering candlelight that dimly lit his quarters. He reached for the knife stuck perpendicularly into the table and grabbed it pulling it towards him. He absently twirled it between his fingers while he stared into the light.

He wanted to go to her. He wanted to hear her scream his name as he filled her with himself. He wanted to fall into her arms and tell her that no matter what happened, he'd always be there.

But he didn't. He raised a hand to his temple and kneaded the aching flesh he found there. Bloody headache coming on. No doubt caused by his overactive mind.

He knew he would only serve to disappoint her. Now they were off the island it was a different story completely. Elizabeth surely wanted children, wanted a family, wanted away from everything this pirate life had taken from her. He mulled over and over again in his mind the many ways he would only fail her. She would never be a lady, with fine silks and satins. She would be living on the deck of a pirate ship, dressed in dirty rags. He could not give her what she deserved.

His heart heavy, he knew he had to let her go. Let her go before he caused her any more hurt. All their relationship would do would be to make her resent him for being unable to provide what she needed. And what of their coupling? What if he inadvertently left her with child? A bastard to raise by herself. No.

He leaned his head back staring at the wooden ceiling of his room and took another swig of rum. He closed his eyes as the amber liquid eased its way down his throat leaving a trail of warmth in its wake. Jack honestly couldn't remember a time when a woman had made him feel like this. It was as if everyone else he'd ever been with melted into a single blur; no one's face distinguishable from the next.

He loved her. He loved her independence, her spunk, her toughness. Elizabeth was a lot tougher than he'd imagined originally.

He remembered seeing her fall once upon a time. He didn't know what made him dive in after her. Obviously he needed the coin, but he remembered her willowy body in his arms as he struggled to wrestle the corset from her and allow her to breathe. He remembered laying her on the dock and lying atop her, her eyelids fluttering as he tore her dress from her. It was a non-sexual gesture but it somehow joined the two of them together in a kind of way. He had saved her life and risked his own neck in return.

He even remembered taking pleasure and smirking at Norrington as she wrapped his belt around his midsection and tied it. He wanted to kiss her then. He'd wanted to run the fine blond hair through his fingers even though her face showed little but contempt at being held hostage. They played their game, her so obviously above him yet flirting with him every so often. In fact, every conversation they'd ever held had a kind of energy all its own.

And when she finally kissed him it was a release of sorts. Her mouth closed over his and he joined his lips and tongue to hers. She kissed him wantonly, giving herself to him for the few moments they had. She pushed him against the mast, holding him there with her body up against him. He even smiled as she locked the chains which kept him to the mast. He was hurt, betrayed, but she could have done it any other way. She was a pirate. He had taught her that.

If only he'd witnessed what everyone else did. Guilt over what she'd done. Sadness that he was gone forever. And when he reappeared she was completely ecstatic. He'd noticed that.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, raising a leg to the table and crossing the other one over it.

He would have to put on a front. He would have to ignore her and pretend she didn't mean anything. It was going to be difficult.


	15. Chapter 15

A soft knock at the door raised the infamous Jack Sparrow from his reverie.

He was severely hoping it was Gibbs.

It wasn't.

"Evenin', m'lady," he said as he was confronted with Elizabeth's face. Even in the darkness she was so beautiful. She had perfectly shaped features; large eyes, full lips. God, she was beautiful, he thought.

"I suppose I should be calling you Captain Sparrow," she started, and he sensed a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why's that?," he asked, playing dumb.

She pushed past him into his quarters, and he shut the door quickly behind them.

"Because you've bloody well been avoiding me and treating me like you want nothing to do with me!," she cried, her sadness apparent as her voice broke.

He felt bad. He knew although she was angry that she was hurt and upset. "Elizabeth, I don't want everyone on board knowin' what precisely is going on between us, savvy?"

She cut him off before he could go further.

"It's going to be more apparent if you keep avoiding me! It's completely obvious the way you're playing it now! It's like you don't even know who I am!"

His brows knitted together. Was it obvious? Was he making it worse?

She held up a hand and continued, trying to reign her voice in to a whisper, not wanting to wake anyone and cause a scene.

"So please stop it! It's ridiculous and unwarranted. And it makes it look completely bloody obvious that we're sneaking around onboard."

Without another word she walked over to his desk and grabbed his bottle of rum, tilting it back against her lips and taking a big swig. He looked at her quizzically at first, his expression softening into one of amusement. Atta girl, Lizzie!

"Trust me, I don't want anyone to know either," she said over her shoulder as she turned to the door.

He loved it, when she got mad. So fiery. It just made him...

As she moved to open the door, he put his weight on his hand, shutting it, placing himself between her and the exit.

"That's my girl," he said, as he placed his hand at her neck to pull her into a kiss.

"Oh PLEASE!," she said, in a loud whisper, obviously still angry at him, disentangling herself from his grasp.

"Good night, you bloody idiot!" she said, leaving his quarters in a huff.

He let out a sigh as he pushed his weight against the door closing it. Visits from Elizabeth were usually more..._productive_. He grinned to himself.

There was a knock again...what the?

He opened the door, and was surprised by a slender hand reaching out to him and pulling his lips flush against hers. She parted her lips, ran her tongue over his as he desperately tried to grasp her around the waist. Elizabeth pulled back.

"And now...goodnight, Jack," she said, smiling at him teasingly.

He watched her in her breeches walking down the hallway. Once she'd gone he again rested his weight on the door closing it.

Ah, there'd be no living with her now...


End file.
